A Darkloid's Code
by FictionWriter34
Summary: After Protoman encounters Dark Protoman one day in the Undernet, strange things have been happening to him, he began to feel ill, he was weaker during net battles, and he couldn't crossfuse with Chaud. Will Protoman find out why he is getting sick? What will happen to Protoman?(ProtomanXDark Protoman in the beginning, ProtomanXSearchman, with ProtoMega hints)(Future Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

A Darkloid's Code

Chapter 1: In the Undernet

Authors Note: Hi, this is a Fanfic Idea I have had for a while now, so I just wanted to write this up for people to enjoy~

Rating: T (could go up though)

Chapter Summary: Protoman has gotten himself lost in the Undernet, feeling uneasy and alone, but he isn't the only one there, a certain Darkloid is also there with him, but what does he plan on doing to Protoman?  
-

Protoman looked around, he had never truly been in the Undernet himself before, but Megaman had told him what it was like. "Chaud, can you hear me?" Protoman tried to contact his net op, "Chaud, do you copy?" he tried again, sighing. Protoman stood up, shaking his head slightly, how the heck did he get into the Undernet in the first place? But those answers wold have to be answered later, right now though, he had to get out of this place somehow. Protoman started to walk towards an area of the Undernet, not certain of where he was going, feeling the presents of someone else with him. He began to walk a bit faster, the feeling becoming stronger than ever, breaking out into a run at that point, and not caring where he was headed then. Protoman was terrified, he didn't want to be deleted, how would his Net Op handle it? He just needed to run, and never stop no matter what happened, feeling himself get more tired but kept pushing harder and harder to keep going.

Protoman eventually stopped, leaning against a wall and catching his breath. "Alright… I think I lost him…" he spoke to himself and let out a needed sigh of relief, turning to begin walking again, only to be tackled to the ground by someone. "Augh!" He shouted as he hit the ground, looking up at who was holding him there. "I finally caught you Protoman, it wasn't easy to say the least." The Navi spoke to him. "Dark Protoman…" Protoman growled slightly, "So you have remembered me." Dark Protoman chuckled, smirking evilly at him. "What the hell do you want?" Protoman looked at him, gritting his teeth. "What is wrong with simply saying hello?" Dark Protoman chuckled and started to stroke Protoman's cheek. Protoman could have moved back, or even bit his hand, but was afraid to get deleted if he did. "I have been waiting to get you alone for a long time, but until now, I never had the chance to." Dark Protoman spoke, his voice was cold and dark.

Protoman squirmed a bit underneath his darker self, trying to get freed from his grasp, "Let me go." He spoke to his darker self. "I don't think so quite yet Protoman~" He purred in his ear, smirking. Protoman started to struggle more, trying to either get out from under Dark Protoman or even push the other off himself. Dark Protoman tried to keep Protoman pinned to the ground, taking a chip he had with him and putting it in his own mouth, moving and kissing Protoman's neck passionately. Protoman stopped squirming and blushed brightly, stifling back a moan. Dark Protoman smirked and kissed his neck more, gently nipping his neck. Protoman couldn't hold it back and let out a soft moan, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, blushing brightly. Dark Protoman took that as his signal and bit down on Protman's neck hard, activating the chip that he had in his mouth. Protoman screamed out in pain as the other bit him, feeling a powerful energy course throughout his body.

Dark Protoman pulled back after a bit, catching his breath steadily, "There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" he smirked, licking his teeth. Protoman looked up at the Darkloid, rubbing the spot where he was bit, "Get away from me…" Protoman said and got up. "You can't stay mad forever, besides… The code has been activated…" Dark Protoman smirked, chuckling a bit. Protoman shot him a glare, though it was unnoticeable through his shades, and logged out of the Undernet, wondering what his Dark counterpart meant about "the code has been activated."…


	2. Chapter 2

A Darkloid's Code

Chapter 2: A Virus? A Glitch? A… WHAT!?

Authors note: Sorry for the delay, I just never had the inspiration lately and I'll be back on the Fic.

Summary: Protoman and Chaud go to train with Lan, Raika and their Navis when Protoman suddenly passes out during his practice battle, later rushed to Sci Labs, what is wrong with Protoman? Is he going to live?

Protoman stirred in his sleep, groaning slightly. It had been three weeks since his last encounter with his Darker self and he began to feel not like himself recently. He sat up and sighed, seeing it was now morning, he remembered that he would be training that day, even if he wasn't up for it. Protoman groaned a bit then looked at the ground, remembering what Dark Protoman said.

"_The code has been activated…"Dark Protoman smirked._

The words echoed in his head as he remembered that moment. "What did he mean by that..?" He spoke in a soft voice to himself.

"Good morning, Protoman." Chaud spoke and looked at the PET screen.  
Protoman jumped and looked up at his Net Op in surprise, "A-ah yes! Good morning Master Chaud." He chuckled nervously.  
Chaud quirked an eyebrow at him then shook his head, "You slept in again, meaning we may be late for our practice with Lan and Raika…" Chaud huffed a bit in annoyance and glanced at his navi. "Let's go… I don't have time for this…" he picked up the PET and put it on his belt, getting his jacket on and heading out of the house.

Protoman wondered what Dark Protoman did to him, did he infect him with a virus? Or a glitch? Just the thought of being deleted due to a virus made him sick to his stomach. He placed his arm on his stomach to prevent himself from regurgitating from the thoughts, taking a few steady breaths to calm himself and forget about the event.

"There is nothing wrong… You are alright Protoman…" The red Navi said to himself to calm down.  
"Protoman, are you alright? You have been acting strange." Chaud commented and looked down at the PET.  
"I'm fine… Just a little tired that's all…" Protoman let out a sigh and lied down, looking up at the different pieces of data around himself.  
"Tired!? You just slept in today and you are saying you are tired!?" Chaud practically shouted at him by this point.  
Protoman sat up in shock, "I-I'm sorry Chaud, but I haven't been sleeping well lately!" he said in defence.  
Chaud growled a bit then sighed, not wanting to argue with his navi at the time.

When they got to Sci Labs, Chaud entered the training ground to where the others were waiting for him.  
Protoman sat up and stretched, having fallen asleep again. Something was just not right for him, there was no way he should even be this tired, it isn't humanly possible for a navi. Protoman shook his head, trying to wake himself up a bit more so that he wasn't tired for the match he had.

"Hey Chaud! Glad you could make it." Lan chuckled and waved to the other male.  
"What was taking so long? We were starting to think you wouldn't come to practice." Raika looked at Chaud with an almost glare.  
"Protoman slept in and I couldn't wake him up, but never mind…" Chaud looked up, "Let's just start training. I'll battle with Megaman first."  
Lan grinned, "Alright, but you'll never beat us!" he boasted and chuckled.  
"Don't get your hopes up too high again Lan… Remember last time? Chaud and Protoman beat us pretty good." Megaman spoke from his PET, receiving a slight growl from Lan in return.

Both males proceeded to the battle simulator to begin training, getting their PET's ready.  
"Don't hold back Chaud!" Lan called out. "I won't." Chaud smirked.  
"Jack in! Megaman/Protoman! Powered up!" Both shouted and jacked their Navis into the simulator, ready to battle.  
"Alright Megaman, Let's do this! Mega Buster! Jack in! Download!" Lan commanded and sent in a battle chip to his Navi.  
Megaman received the chip, transforming his arm into a cannon and aiming before starting to shoot at Protoman.  
"Long Sword! Battle Chip in, Download!" Chaud yelled and sent his navi a chip.  
Protoman tried to download the chip, using a lot of energy, eventually moving out of the way of the blast to try and download the chip again.  
"Protoman! What are you doing!?" Searchman called over to the red armored Navi.

Before Protoman could respond, he passed out, unable to stand anymore.  
"Protoman!" Chaud yelled and grasped his PET in worry.  
"Protoman!" Both Megaman and Searchman ran over to his side and tried to shake him awake.  
"Protoman, Protoman! Wake up! What happened!?" Lan yelled and looked at the screen.  
"Jack him out! We need to get him to Dr. Hikari fast!" Raika commanded and looked at the two males.

After an hour of waiting, Protoman finally started to wake up, groaning slightly, "Mmh… What happened..?" He spoke and began to sit up, holding his head.  
"Protoman! You're okay!" Megaman smiled, relieved to see his friend alright.  
"You had all of us worried sick." Searchman added on, in a more serious tone.  
"What happened to you?" Lan asked and looked at the group.  
Protoman paused and looked at the ground, "I don't know… I can only remember that I was overcome with exhaustion and couldn't battle anymore, even if it had only begun…" He tried to stand up, beginning to lose his balance.  
Searchman went over and caught him before he fell over, "Easy… You still need to relax a bit…" He sighed and helped Protoman sit down again.  
"He is right Protoman, you need your rest, you don't want to pass out again do you?" Chaud asked his navi seriously.

Protoman sighed and gave up, sitting down. There was no way that he would be able to win this fight, no matter what happened. Looking up at the other Navis, he gave them a small assuring smile before turning and looking at the screen where their Net Ops where and sighed again, hoping that he would find out what was wrong soon.

Hours passed. Protoman, Megaman and Searchman had all fallen asleep together while they were waiting, huddled up together to keep warm in the NET. Lan had been sitting beside Chaud in order to try and comfort him a bit and not worry about his Navi while Raika stood and waited for Dr. Hikari to come back in.

"Alright, I have the results…" Dr. Hikari spoke, his voice unsure of the situation.  
"And..? What is wrong?" Chaud asked, standing up, "Will Protoman be okay?" his face now held a worried expression.  
"Protoman will be fine." Dr. Hikari turned to look at the three, "Where is he? He will more than likely want to hear this…"  
"He's right here." Chaud turned and looked at the holo-screen behind them where the Navis were sleeping, "Protoman, wake up. The results are back." He spoke in a calm tone.

Protoman stirred in his sleep then stretched, making the other Navis wake up, "Mmh… What did you find out?" Protoman asked, mid-yawn.  
"Well, this seems to be a scientific breakthrough, even beyond our standards!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed, though it was more in shock than in joy.  
"What scientific breakthrough?" Lan and Megaman said in sync, both tilting their heads.  
"I mean, it seems thought that with the scan, there is data of more than just Protoman alone, but another Navi's data as well, it doesn't seem to match any other Navi's data." Dr. Hikari explained to the group.

"What do you mean?" Raika stepped forward. Searchman looking at Protoman, then back to the others.  
"Well, if I am not mistaken, and Protoman had a certain chip with the data of another Navi on it…" Dr. Hikari paused to think.  
"Well, what is it? Is it a Virus? A Glitch!?" Chaud asked, fearing for his Navi's life.  
"It is neither Chaud. You see…" Dr. Hikari chuckled a bit, "It is a baby."  
"A WHAT!?" The group shouted at once.  
"The results don't lie Chaud. Protoman is in fact pregnant." Dr. Hikari spoke calmly.  
Protoman's face began to grow pale, if this is what Dark Protoman had done to him, he would surely be deleted. How could he care for an unborn child…


End file.
